The applicant has developed a method of manufacturing a medical use electrical lead which has particular application for use as a catheter sheath. This method is described in International Patent Application No. PCT/AU2001/001339, filed Oct. 19, 2001, entitled, “An Electrical Lead,” and International Patent Application No. PCTAU2005/000834, filed Jun. 10, 2005, entitled “A Process of Manufacturing an Electrical Lead.”
The methods described in the above patent applications result in an exceedingly good catheter sheath that provides good signal transmission characteristics, a device with minimal, if any, raised formations (which could snare on a patient's tissue), is very flexible but has good torque characteristics and is easy to use by a clinician. However, the manufacturing process involves a number of steps and can be labour-intensive, resulting in increased manufacturing costs.
Also, where the catheter sheath enters the handle, conductors of the sheath need to be exposed to access the conductors for connection to a connector to be attached to electrical equipment, such as diagnostic or therapeutic equipment, with which the catheter sheath is used. This results in further manufacturing steps.